criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Donner
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Elizabeth R. Ryan Julie Sommars Margaret Markov |yearsactive = 1960-2020 }} Jack Donner (born Jake Doner) was an American actor best known for his role as Romulan Subcommander Tal in the hit science-fiction series Star Trek: The Original Series. Biography Donner was born in Los Angeles, California, on October 29, 1928. He has worked steadily in TV and film since the 1960s, including early work on the soap-opera shows The Guiding Light and As the World Turns. He also performed in seven successive seasons of New York City regional and stock theater. In the 1960s and 1970s, he had guest-star and costar roles in shows like The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Mission Impossible, Mannix, Kojak, and The Streets of San Francisco. Donner became best known for his role as Romulan Subcommander Tal in an episode of Star Trek. He would later return as a Vulcan priest in two episodes of the spin-off Star Trek: Enterprise. He is one of only three actors to appear in both the original Star Trek series and Star Trek: Enterprise. In 1998, Donner appeared in an uncredited role as Commander Kinwon in Power Rangers in Space. He later starred in the black-comedy film All About Evil and in a film adaptation of Cool Air. In his personal life, Donner founded Oxford Theater with fellow actor Lee Delano. On September 21, 2019, in Los Angeles, California, Donner passed away at 90 years of age. On Criminal Minds Donner portrayed Nate, an elderly man murdered by "house cleaner"-type serial killer Charles Holcombe, in the Season Two episode "Legacy". Filmography *Haunted: 333 (2020) - Reverend Reynolds *Caretakers (2018) - Joseph Stone *Unbelievable!!!!! (2018) - Jack Donner *The Guest Book - 5 episodes (2017) - Walter *OVER & OUT (2017) - Mr. Grossman *So This Is Love (2016) - Jack *Con Man - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Dale Dare *Fear the Walking Dead (2015) - Old Man *Anatomy of Deception (2014) - Travis *2 Bedroom 1 Bath (2014) - Old Man Thompson *Suburgatory (2014) - Harold *Dumbbells (2014) - Old Man Buzz *A New York Heartbeat (2013) - Big Didi *Bad Samaritans (2013) - Francis *The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex (2013) - Papa Fabrizio *Night of the Templar (2013) - The Grand Master *My Funny Valentine (2012) - Mr. Triffalette *Underground (2011) - Gunther *J. Edgar (2011) - Edgar's Father *Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked (2011) - Jerome - The Old Pirate *Privileged (2010) - Rabbi *Bones (2010) - Crusty *Vampire (2010) - Doctor William Bassett *Hot in Cleveland (2010) - Arthur *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Man in Hospital Gown *Anderson's Cross (2010) - Doctor Landry *All About Evil (2010) - Mr. Twigs *The Grove (2010) - Colonel Shore *General Hospital - 55 episodes (2006-2010) - Alfred *Gurdian (2009) - Abraham *So This Is Love - 3 episodes (2009) - Jack *In Gayle We Trust (2009) - Lloyd Adams *The Instrument (2008) - Henry *Four Christmases (2008) - Grandpa *How to Be a Serial Killer (2008) - Mr. Wilson *Farm House (2008) - The Dark One *Lower Learning (2008) - Old Curt *Happy Hour (2008) - Don *Rodney (2008) - Mr. Hocker *Root of All Evil (2008) - Priest *Plot 7 (2007) - Granpa Joe *Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007) - Special Wedding Guest *Cold Case (2007) - Maurice Habershaw *Safe Harbour (2007) - Mr. Feigenbaum *Brotherhood of Blood (2007) - Paul Cramer *Criminal Minds - "Legacy" (2007) TV episode - Nate *The Invisible (2007) - Morris (uncredited) *Tell-Tale (2007) - Priest *Lovespring International (2006) - Old Soldier *Reno 911! - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Priest *Screech (2006) - Man (voice) *Alias (2006) - The Rose *Where There's a Will (2006) - Doctor Whitehouse *Freddie (2006) - Don *My Name Is... (2005) - Old Jason Scott *The Michael Jackson Trial - 18 episodes (2005) - Honorable Rodney Melville *La belle dame sans merci (2005) - The Knight *Star Trek: Enterprise - 2 episodes (2004) - Vulcan Priest *According to Jim (2004) - Old Man *Imaginary Heroes (2004) - Kenny *7th Heaven (2003) - Mr. McNeil *Exorcism (2003) - Father Lansing *Scare Tactics (2003) - Clayton Twigs *Einstein's Playground (2003) - Marvin *The Division (2003) - Mr. Robbins *First Watch (2003) - Paul *The Bernie Mac Show (2002) - Jeremiah *Demon Under Glass (2002) - Doctor William Bassett *Roswell - 2 episodes (2002) - Clayton Wheeler *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Old Man *Island Prey (2001) - Doctor *Strong Medicine (2001) - Josiah *Soulkeeper (2001) - Smokey *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001) - Cleric #1 *The Privateers (2000) - President Cameron Lascar *The District (2000) - Mr. Bukich *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - Average Grandpa *Good vs Evil (2000) - Judge Cody *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Judge Twigs *Retro Puppet Master (1999) - Afzel *Shasta McNasty (1999) - Evil Doctor *Cool Air (1999) - Doctor Muñoz *Family Tree (1999) - Joseph *Stigmata (1999) - Father Alameida *Charmed (1999) - Judge Renault *Frasier (1999) - Mr. Hawkins *Power Rangers in Space - 3 episodes (1998) - Commander Kinwon (uncredited) *Gideon (1998) - Mr. Taylor *Conan (1998) - Blind Man *Johnny Mysto: Boy Wizard (1997) - King Arthur *The Emissary: A Biblical Epic (1997) - Captain *Baywatch (1996) - Max Murat *The Streets of San Francisco (1977) - Joseph Hess *Kojak (1975) - Krakauer *Police Story - 2 episodes (1973-1975) - Meeks/Henslowe *Black Starlet (1974) - Fake Producer *The Manhunter (1974) - Unknown Character *Mannix - 2 episodes (1971-1973) - Blair/Norton *The All-American Boy - Director (uncredited) *Mission: Impossible - 11 episodes (1966-1973) - Buccaro/Captain Praedo/Leader/John Dawson/Leonard/Stan Sherman/Bob Field/Driver *The Night God Screamed (1971) - Prosecutor *The Flying Nun (1969) - Luis Pedrosa *The Name of the Game (1969) - Nate Pearson *Judd for the Defense (1968) - Mr. Forster *Star Trek: The Original Series (1968) - Romulan Subcommander Tal *I Dream of Jeannie (1968) - Joe *The Monkees (1967) - Director *Hotel (1967) - Elliott (uncredited) *Get Smart (1965) - The Courier *My Favorite Martian (1965) - Master of Ceremonies *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1965) - Premier Karim *Escape from Hell Island (1963) - Lyle Dennison *Have Gun - Will Travel (1962) - Teasing Man at Hotel Carlton (credited as Jack Doner) *Dr. Kildare (1962) - Doctor John Shea (credited as Jack Doner) *Hand of Death (1962) - Cop (credited as Jack Doner) *Death Valley Days (1960) - Billy Crane *Invisible Avenger - Billy Sanchez (credited as Jack Doner) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors